In the past, the practice for dispensing dosages of medication, such as in hospitals, has caused certain difficulties. For example, a plurality of dosages of medication are typically placed in separate containers and when a patient is required to take a plurality of medications during the course of a day, the patient receives a plurality of the containers, each of which contains a plurality of dosages. For example, a patient may be required to take several medications during the course of a day, with one medication being required once a day, a second medication twice a day and a third medication three times a day. If one multiplies the number of patients on such a program at a hospital, the difficulties of providing the necessary medication to each patient at the proper time during the course of each day becomes an enormous job.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for dispensing medications. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved system, which is simple and inexpensive and easy to use, and greatly enhances the accuracy and reliability of providing proper medications to each of a large number of patients at the proper time during the course of a day.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for dispensing medications which is tamper proof and provides the necessary security in hospitals that is required for the drugs being dispensed.